After The Fact
by RaptorUnicornRider
Summary: PWP Activities that Sam and Dean like to participate in after a hunt.


AN:

Well here is the first thing that I ever post here. I hope that you all enjoy it. I would really like some feedback on this, seeing as it is my first post ever here.

Anyway, enjoy my wincest PWP.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Le Sigh.

It had been a rough night. They had just finished a hunt, another group of witches that they finally discovered. They had been looking for them and had wrongly accused over half a dozen woman in the town. When they had finally found the bitches, it was one hell of a fight.

The brothers had gotten away mostly unscathed, but Dean was sporting a good cut along his cheek and Sam had his shirt torn at the shoulder, bleeding pretty bad. Nothing was life treating, but just a pain in the ass, nothing they haven't handled before. It was just late and they were tired.

When they got back to the motel room Dean quickly made his way to the mini fridge and pulled out two beers. He called out Sam's name and threw a bottle to him. He then made his way by his bed and picked up a half-used bottle of whisky, handing it to Sam.

The boys quickly downed their beers and Sam shed his shirt, working at patching up his arm. Dean had left to the bathroom, washing the blood off of his hands and face before making his way back into the main room.

"So Sam, we heading out to the bar or what?" Dean hand been looking at his hands as he dried them. He looked up to see his little brother sitting at the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees, bottle of whisky in hand looking 2 sheets to the wind already. Dean just shook his head, hiding a smile. "Okay, I guess we're staying in for the night." He said gruffly.

Dean was walking his way over to his bed, though when he crossed over in front of Sam, he felt his baby brother's hand reach out and grab his wrist. He looked over to Sam and felt Sam's other hand sneak around his waist and pull his brother flush against his chest. "I want you so fucking much Dean." Sam breathed out, his voice slightly slurring from the whisky.

The bottle had been dropped to the floor as Sam moved one hand up to Dean's face, pulling him down into a rough kiss. He was far from gentle, his teeth pulling at Dean's lip, leaving little bites. His tongue roughly forcing it's way into his brother's mouth.

Dean had placed his hand on Sam's chest, trying to push away. Though, feeling Sam taking control, his hand roughly holding his waist, the biting at his mouth and the way that he could already feel Sam's erection grinding against his crotch, there was no way he could pull away now.

Sam let out a low growl when he felt Dean start to kiss him back. With one effortless movement Sam moved his arm around Dean's ass and easily picked him up, turning them around so his older brother was pinned under him.

Dean had let out a growl, not feeling like having Sam's dick in him tonight, but when he felt Sam's hands force their way under his shirt and pull it off, he knew that he didn't have much choice in the matter. He just let out a moan of need when Sam started biting at his neck and leaving open mouthed kisses and marks wherever he could find skin.

Dean's hands moved to Sam's shoulders, fingers curing into tanned skin as his brother worked at his pants, quickly shoving them around his ankles so he could kick them off. Sam's pants were the neck to go, quickly finding their way to the other side of them room.

Another low moan slipped past Dean's lips as Sam's warm hand wrapped around his cock. His hand was in a loose ring, giving small lazy tugs, leaving Dean with wanting a lot more. "Fuck Sammy." Dean growled out. "Just fucking touch me."

Dean was somehow able to roll himself over, getting on his hands and knees, cocking his hips in the Sam's direction. Dean needed this, now that he was all worked up, his cock straining against his belly, he needed Sam to get this over with.

Sam let out a low chuckle. He rested one hand on Dean's lower back, gently stroking his back while he licked at three of his own fingers. He teased Dean's entrance with two fingers and shoved them in after he heard Dean growl, telling Sam to hurry up.

Dean had let out a moan at the two fingers in him, his body quickly adjusting as Sam shoved them in and out, soon adding a third finger.

Sam didn't give Dean much time to adjust to his fingers before he was withdrawing them. He reached over Dean's body, his cock sliding along Dean's back, making his older brother shudder out a moan. Sam laughed again as he grabbed the condom, quickly unwrapping it and sliding it over his dick. He positioned the head of his cock at Dean's ass, not moving in.

"Fuck Sam. Just do it already!" Dean almost yelled as he looked around to Sam. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder the other at his hip as he sharply thrust forward, burring himself in the Dean's heat. A loud moan poured out of Sam's mouth as a strangled cry left Dean. "Oh God yes." Sam moaned out as he started to draw backwards and shove in again. Dean was so tight and warm, sending sharp pulses of pleasure up Sam's spine.

Dean was moaning, half in pain, half in pleasure. Though, it was no secret that Dean quite liked the pain.

Dean was tightly gripping the sheets, feeling his body being moved further and further up the bad with the harder that Sam started to pound into him. It wasn't long before Dean was holding the headboard of the bed, letting out unchecked moans as Sam drove into him deeper and harder.

Sam's back was tensing in strain, his muscles bunching together he was got rougher and pushed deeper into Dean. He could feel rivulets of sweat starting to fall down his chest and back. He moved one hand from Dean's hip, seeing red marks that would no doubt turn into bruises by tomorrow, and slip it around his older brother's body. He took hold of his brother's straining erection and pumped it in his tight fist.

Sam draped his body over Dean's back, his mouth falling next to his brother's ear. "Come on Dean. Let go, come for me." He growled out in his ear. He rolled his hips shallowly into Dean a few times, the head of his cock rubbing against Dean's sweet spot, making his older brother come undone. He felt Dean clench around his cock rhythmically as he came. He felt the warmth of Dean's come spill onto his hand and his older brother start to collapse beneath him.

Sam held onto his brother's hips tightly, pounding into him hard a few more times before he came too.

Sam pulled out, disposed of his condom somewhere on the floor and rolled over to his brother's side. Dean and Sam said nothing for a time, both trying to gain their breath as their sweat and come cooled on their skin. Sam looked over to Dean, ready to tease him when he saw his older brother already asleep. A fond smile was on Sam's face as he pulled the bed sheet up around his brother and let himself slowly succumb to sleep as well.


End file.
